After All This Time (Zosan)
by emiipanda
Summary: Sanji is the owner of a world famous restaurant, he has everything but he feels that something is missing, this story relives Sanjis past to when he met the man Roronoa Zoro. I love Zosan more than any other ship! This is a bit fluffy but also mildly lemony xD Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

*Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, I'd love feedback if people have any! Enjoy!*

PRESENT DAY

There was a small restaurant in the middle of town, but even though it was small, it was always bustling, always popular, always full of life and laughter. And amazing food. The world renowned chef, Sanji, owned the place. 'The Sunny' was the name of  
/it, a nickname his friend Franky came up with.

He'd won many amazing awards for his famous All Blue dish.

Quality was everything. Fresh produce was a must. Everything on the menu was designed by him and he came up with new dishes all the time. He excelled at his job, he was good at it. Zeff taught him everything he knew, he'd trained with him for years and  
/then the student naturally became the master.

Though he always had a hole in his heart despite his success. Something was just always missing.

He rarely ever took days off and committed his life to his job, he was the head chef, of course, and never looked more alive and happy than when he was cooking. He was like a duck to water when it came to being hands on in the kitchen.

But since he was so committed to the food, he found it hard to keep up with the day to day running of the restaurant. When the restaurant first opened two years ago he very quickly realised he was no manager, he couldn't be hands on and run everything  
/himself. That's when he employed his college friend Nami to manage his restaurant and life for him. She knew exactly what needed to be done to make the most money for the restaurant and how to get the best publicity. She was one of the main reasons  
/his skills as a chef became so famous and he owed a lot to her for that.

He would often pursue her and always be faced with rejection, it did not dim his persistence though. This scenario was a common thing Sanji was faced with, he loved women, they were gorgeous, all of them. He couldn't resist flirting and speaking with  
/them all, and would often venture out into the restaurant receiving compliments from the many that came in. Taking this as an opportunity to see all the ladies and act in his usual gentlemanly manner towards them.

—

This restaurant was Sanjis dream turn into a reality, he remembers how his life started, a boy run away from a horrible home, living on the streets starving and thin. Zeff saved him. He took pity on the frail young blond boy, he looked so helpless. Zeff  
/was an old man with a kind heart made of steel. He would push Sanji to his limits. The deal was he would put a roof over his head, and get fed, then in return he would work for him in his restaurant 'The Baratie' and eventually Zeff saw the passion  
/and talent Sanji had, and began to train him. Sanji would often threaten to leave because of the harsh words Zeff would put onto him to push him, but he always knew he'd never leave.

—

FLASHBACK

Sanji, as he grew older decided to go to college, and begin get his qualifications to work in the food industry. This is where, a hyperactive young man named Luffy claimed Sanji as his friend. Luffy was a bit of an idiot, and didn't have much of a verbal  
/filter, but his heart was in the right place. He encouraged Sanji and inspired him, and Luffy became Sanji's drive to open his own restaurant. Ever since, Luffy and Sanji have been close friends. He always wore a straw hat on top of his messy black  
/hair, it was quite an odd fashion statement, but Sanji never questioned it.

Being someone that knew no one else at New World College, or anyone outside of the Baratie for that matter, Luffy ended up introducing Sanji to a bunch of new people, this is how he met Nami. He was love struck by her at first sight, until he found out  
/that Nami had started dating a young lady from a private college just across town. He tried to keep his distance but his heart was weak and couldn't help but occasionally let a flirty comment slip.

Luffy seemed to know everyone and was a great way to network. The group he hung round with was so diverse. Usopp wanted to be a police man, since he had won many certificates growing up for being a sharp shooter in archery and such, but his lack of courage  
/made him want to stray away from his dreams. Nami was studying business management and wanted to become a CEO, if you ask her why she will always answer 'I want to be rich', you can practically see money in her eyes at this point. Then there was...the  
/mysterious man, he kept to himself...he was very subdued compared to Luffy garish personality, he never did understand why they were friends. He had brightly dyed green hair, broad shoulders muscular and a stare that felt like it could see right  
through

/you.

And for some reason which Sanji didn't understand, he wanted to hate him...but didn't feel like he could. He had to admit, he found him very attractive.

Men was something Sanji had never felt like he was interested in, definitely not as much as women, but he felt physically drawn to the mosshaired man.

They never particularly spoke, unless it was to throw insults at one another which ended up in Luffy laughing and falling off his chair and Nami breaking the two up before any punches or kicks where thrown. Zoro, the green haired male, would then storm  
/off and wouldn't be seen for the rest of the day, or even the day after. This was pretty much the standard for how they interacted.

Sanji's college days mainly consisted on hanging out on the green outside the main building with Usopp, Nami, Luffy and occasionally Zoro. Sometimes the third year Robin, a gorgeous tall woman with jet black hair and stunning blue eyes, would sit with  
/them. Laughing along with the group. She again was taken and out of Sanji's reach since her boyfriend was a wrestler going pro. Making it even less desirable to pursue her as he wanted to avoid a beating, even though Franky was a great guy, he was  
/very protective of Robin. Then occasionally Luffy's older brother Ace would join them but he was one for adventuring off on his own.

"Guys!" Luffy belted. "Me and Usopp are having a party at our dorm tonight, pres start at 10:30 and then we are going to Marine."

(Marine is the local club, extremely popular amongst the college students)

"Sounds wonderful." Robin smiled.

"As long as I don't have to drag your ass home from passing out then I'll go." Nami exclaimed. "Can I bring...Vivi." She blushed and a small shy smile crept onto her lips.

"Ooh so we finally get to meet the mysterious Vivi." Sanji said.

Nami realising she was smiling to herself and got embarrassed. "Yes and for the love of god don't embarrass me."

After a discussion of the party that night, Zoro strolled over and joined the group.

"Wana come to our party tonight Zoro?" Usopp asked.

The mosshaired man yawned and rubbed the back of his head, slightly glancing in the direction of Sanji before replying.

"If there's booze I'm there."

"A man of many words as usual." Usopp sighed.

This group of misfits hadn't known each other very long, they were only a third way through their first year, but an outsider would think they'd known each other for years. Sanji felt happy to know so many good people, at the Baratie he never got chance  
/to meet new people who he could call friends.

He headed back to his dorm room for the rest of the day. He was excited for his first proper night out with his new crew. They'd been to a few bars before but he'd been wanting to go to Marine since he moved to the area for college.

He sat back on the coach, exhaling from an exhausting day studying and working hard for his course. He let his head lol back as he lit a cigarette, he wasn't allowed to smoke in the dorms but they were sometimes the only thing that got him through a long  
/day, this time it was to distract his mind.

He was so frustrated at Zoro...he didn't particularly know why, but sometimes just the sight of him made Sanji furious. Maybe it was that sometimes he wore his leather trousers so tight even though it was boiling outside, maybe it was because he always  
/looked so angry yet his eyes looked so soulful and sad...

Shit.

He thought.

Why did thinking about Zoro make him hard...

His member grew in his jeans.

Sanji squinted at the pleasurable feeling.

He rested his elbow on the back of the couch and his head in his hand, cigarette hanging limply in his mouth.

His spare hand moved over his jeans, caressing his hard on. He closed his eyes and groaned at the slight touch. His mind raced to earlier when Zoro appeared.

How his leather trousers sat quite high waisted.

How his black shirt was tight enough to see his toned form.

How his muscles were taught when he crossed his arms.

How his strong hands gripped onto his college books so firmly.

Sanji's head loled back , taking a breath from his cigarette as he unzipped his trousers. His boxers straining at how big his erection had gotten. He adjusted his white shirt and put his hand under his boxers. Slightly moaning in between puffs from his  
/cig.

It was occurring how often he used Zoro to get off to, and it was becoming more apparent that he had a thing for him.

The mosshaired man soon became irresistible to Sanji when he was horny.

He didn't want to feel this way, but over the past few weeks Sanji had ended up masterbating more than usual.

His fingers grased over his slit which made his hips twitch, he smiled to himself and bit his lip as he started pumping up and down his length. Teasing himself by slowly moving his hand at first. His groans getting slightly louder and more frequent. He  
/felt the familiar knot grow in his stomach. His climax built and built as he thought about Zoro and the thought of him being here too, imagining him on his knees in front of him. He let out a low but loud grunt as he covered his stomach in his cum.  
/Sweat beaded on his forehead and neck. His chest heavy.

He let his hand fall to the side of him.

After a moment he looked down.

Shit.

Got some on my shirt.

He waddled to the bathroom and cleaned his stomach. Throwing his shirt into the wash basket in the process.

He put the butt of his cig in the Ashe tray on the counter and placed his hands either side of the wash basin and looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

His blonde hair flopped over his eye.

"The fuck is wrong with me." He smirked as he recalled his earlier moment picturing Zoro.

rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""

He got into the shower, changed into a stylish dress shirt, black jeans and made himself a quick croque madam before heading to Luffy and Usopps dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

*Been a slow week at work so in my free time I got chance to write another chapter, I know my writing style is a bit sloppy and unexperienced haha but I hope you enjoy the story regardless*

Music was booming from the kitchen as Sanji opened the door to Luffy and Usopp's apartment. His eyes widened at already alcohol smelling room. He was only 10minutes late. Nami headed towards Sanji, pushing her way through people to get to him.

"Sanji! Meet Vivi." She said.

A prettygirl with long blue hair appeared behind her. She tilted her head to the side andsmiled sweetly.

"Hello, you must be Sanji, I've heard a lot about you already." Vivi smiles. Her cheeks already pink from the rush of alcohol.

"All good things I hope." Sanji smirked, he picked up Vivis hand and kissed the top of it lightly. She giggled and covered her mouthwith her spare hand

"Enough Sanji!" Nami jealously grabbed Vivis waist and pulled her close. "Get yourself a drink now." She winked and they both wandered off together.

Sanji smiled to himself, he was happy to see Nami being protective over something that wasn't money. They looked cute together.

He strolled over to the table and poured himself a glass of punch. He lent against the counter, elbows resting on the top, drink in hand, watching the laughter and smiles on the people in the room. More people were here than Sanji expected, and the usual faces he knew would appear. He could hear Luffy's pounding voice which made him seem omnipresent even in a room this loud.

Just over an hour had past and Sanji could feel the light buzz of the alcohol he'd drank. He sat neatly on the sofa chatting with Ace about his latest sailing adventure. Occasionally bursting into hysterical laughter from the mischief that Ace had gotten himself into. Everyone was at a happy peak of their drink intake, obnoxiously loud singing and still some what coordinated dancing.

"EVERYONE!" A booming voice from the strawhatted boy. "WE ARE HEADING TO THE CLUB NOW, GET YOUR ASSES OUTTA HERE." Various 'Whoops' echoed around the room and as people filtered out, Sanji picked himself off the sofa and made eye contact with Zoro who was in the opposite corner of the room with a huge stein of beer half empty. He wore ripped black trousers and a tank top that complimented his toned chest and arms. He raised his glass to his lips, took a large swig, still keeping his strong gaze locked to Sanji, then set his glass down, stood up and walked out the room following the crowd. Sanji quickly dismissed the thoughts of Zoro and focused on helping the drunk, giggling Vivi and Nami out the door. Ace followed, checking that everyone had left the dorm. Luffy and Usopp has arms round each other shoulders, pink faced from their drink, marching infront of the crowd of people, completely forgetting to lock their own room. Frank held robin delicately round the waist as they followed the crowd. Various cheers and chants were drunkly called out as they clumsily staggered.

Queuing outside the club, Sanji looked around their group, he was specifically looking for the green haired man, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Zoro's just texted me asking where we all have gone." Nami slurred.

"Idiot got himself lost." Sanji said. Lighting a cigarette, cupping his hand around the flame.

A large hand suddenly came at him and snatched the cigarette out of his mouth. His head looked up to see Zoro crushing the remaining burning embers in his hand.

"Smoking is bad for you dartboard brow." He stated, with a slightly furrowed look.

"What the fuck did you just call me mosshead?" Sanji growled.

"Zoroooo! You made it!" Luffy interrupted as he pushed through to them in the que. his large smile filling his face, grinning at the male. "Was worried you'd get yourself lost again."

A low 'hmmph' came from Zoro as he crossed his arms, his bisceps bulging as he did so and then moved with the que inside Marine. Sanji now in a bad mood from a small butting of heads with Zoro, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked inside.

The night was loud, full of energy, everyones inhabitions fading away. Dancing, loud singing, music loud enough to make your ears ring, flashing strobe lights dripping with colour, the floor tacky from spilt drinks, bodies clashing together in the club. It was unlike anything Sanji had experienced before. His chest heavy and his head fuzzy, he'd never drank this much before, he felt tired but quite euphoric. He clumsily made his way out of the crowd, running his hands through his slightly damp fringe and sinking back against the closest wall. He looked down to his alcohol stained shirt which lay limply open. Did he unbutton his own shirt? Not a clue.

He saw Luffy bouncing up and down on Aces shoulders, who also was now shirtless revealing a large back tattoo. Sanji raised his eyebrow and smirked. He lent his head back against he wall —

Suddenly a body crashed into him knocking him down. He hadn't hit the floor though. Arms had caught him before he'd managed to fall. His head cradled against a chest to an unknown saviour.

Zoro looked down at the blond man who he'd been walking over to who was now pressed against him after almost falling. Sanji looked up at him.

"Fuck it's you." Sanji groaned.

Putting a hand to Zoros chest and pushing him away, now released from his arms.

"Get away from me." Sanji said as turned to walk the other way. He still wanted to hate Zoro, but being that close to him just now, especially in his drunken state, made him want Zoro. Being pressed against him...

Zoros hand grabbed Sanjis wrist and spun him round, he looked mad, Zoros eyes quickly scanned his body and dragged him off.

"What the- where the hell do you think you're-" Sanji wasn't able to finish his sentence.

They were in a small corridor just off from the main room. Zoro had thrown him against the wall, his arm pinned against the cold brick and Zoro's lips pressed firmly against his own.


	3. Chapter 3

* Hi guys! Thank you to everyone whose left reviews! I really appreciate it, for the next chapters to come I'll try and keep your advice in mind!

-Emii*

Sanji's eyes wide from shock...why...why did Zoro just kiss him? Was this some weird dream? Di-did Zoro like him? Well it was definitely obvious at that moment, but Sanji wasn't thinking straight enough to come to the conclusion quickly. Zoro slightly  
/pulled away, opening his eyes and staring at the blond Male. Both their breath heavy over the beating music they could still hear from the main room. Sanji swallowed, he felt out of breath. His vision still blurry and his heart racing. He lifted  
his

/hand up to Zoros chin and pulled him in. Zoro felt like a fire had been lit inside of him as soon as Sanji did this. His tongue graced over sanjis lower lip, until sanjis tongue met his and the kiss grew into passion and heat. Feeling Zoro's breath  
/meeting his own,Sanji's body started moving of its own accord, hishands ran through Zoros hair which obviously appealed to the other andspurred himon. Zoro was now against the wall. Slightly lowering himself more to the height of Sanji with his legs  
/either side of the blond.

The green haired mans hand gripped onto Sanjis waist, pulling him close, the scent of smoke still fresh on the blond'sbreath. Zoro's teeth biting down onto sanjis lower lip, a groan escaped Sanjis mouth, which made asmall smile creep onto

the corner of Zoros lips. The responses he was receiving were better than he expected, he hadn't expected the Sanjito submit to his touch so down the cooks neck and leaving dark red marksalong the way. Shivers went

up Sanjis spine, still not being able to comprehend what was happening.

His hands were against Zoros chest, gripping his top, not really knowing what to do with himself when all he could think was the million and one things he wanted the green haired male to do to at this point had pulled the top ofSanjis

shirt down to reveal his tonedshoulder, which had a light sheen of sweat from the heat of their intimate moment. He kissed along his pale collar bonewhile one of his hands firmly gripped Sanjis ass. The way his hand felt, was possessive,

and needy. Hesqueezed it whenever Sanji groaned to tease him further. The blond males trousers were bulging, they felt tight and restricting, his boner felt harderthan usual, andit achedat Zoros touch. He could feel Zoro's

hard member pressing against his leg. The temptation to touch him was almost irresistible, though Zoro's tightgrip on his ass and hips was making it hard to move.

Zoro, who had been circling Sanjis nipple with his tongue, stopped, he faced the ground with his head resting on Sanjis chest. He was panting heavily and his cheeks were flushed from the eagerness he rested one hand on the back of Zoros

head and looked down at him.

"I can't resist you any longer." Zoro mumbled. Still facing the ground.

Sanji blinked a few times with wide eyes...he smiled slightly to himself.

"Asshole, and all this time I thought you wanted to kick my ass." Sanji replied and he heard a smirk escape Zoro's chest still pounding from their heated kiss, he could still practically feel the touch of Zoros lips on his body.

Zoro finally looked up at him, his stare was intense,except this look in his eyes wasn't the usual look. His eye brows were relaxed, yet his darkeyes looked some what sad.

"I need you." Zoro said.

Confused by the statement but endeared by it, Sanji replied. "You barely even know me. All we do is argue."

Zoros mouth formed a slight smile.

"I know you feel the same." This hit Sanji like a tone of bricks, he blushed and broke the eye contact he had with Zoro. The green haired mans hands where still clinging to Sanji, holding him close. "I've never felt like this about anyone..."

Sanji sighed and put his arms around Zoros neck.

"You want me too." Zoro said. So serious and straight forward, it really left Sanji lost for words. They stayed like this for a few moments. Zoro was staring at the blond man, he was extremely handsome, and looked so sexy in the shirt he had on, he smiled  
/at the work he'd made of his skin. Now covered in marks.

"Stop staring at me mosshead." Sanji said.

"Answer me then."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you want to go out with me tomorrow night."

Sanji looked at him, mouth slightly open. He smiled and shook his head.

"Fine."

Zoro stood up straight at Sanjis response, and held him tight as he kissed him again, softer this time, the kind of kiss that made Sanjis knees tremble. It was light, and fleeting, making him want more.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Zoros arms let go of Sanji as he pulled away from their kiss. His usual grumpy face had a smile neatly placed.

"What now?" Sanji asked.

"I'm going to walk you home."

"I can take care of myself! You'll probably just get lost anyway moron."

Zoro smiles at theinsults thrown at him.

Zoro walked Sanji back to his dorm, both of them slightly wobbly withthe alcohol from the night. Both leaning on each other for support as they staggered back.

"Here we are." The blond said as he tried to find the right key.

Zoro tried to come in, but was stopped by Sanji.

"Eh no, we will see how tomorrow goes and then maybe you can come in." Sanji said with a hand pressed to Zoros chest.

The way his muscular body felt under his finger tips was driving his mind wild. Hating himself for being resistant to Zoro's advances.

"I think your body says otherwise." He smirks as he leans against the door frame.

Embarrassed, Sanji looks down to see the tent he's pitched.

"Bastard." He shouts, covering himself in the process. Zoro steps through the doorway.

"No—' Sanji was interrupted by Zoros lips. He closed the door behind them, leaving them in the dark without the light from the hallway.

"You make it hard for me to keep my hands to myself." Zoro could practically hear the smile in his voice and it made him angry. He switched the lamp on and started to unbutton his shirt.

"You can spend the night on the floor or you can go home."

Zoros eyes scanned the blonds toned body, his eyebrow twitched in response.

Sanji's heart was racing, he'd dreamed about Zoro being here with him but never imagined it'd be a reality. He turned round to take off his trousers, leaving him in his boxers and then dressing himself in grey jogger bottoms. Zoro had just been leaning  
/against the wall watching him. Pervert, Sanji thought.

Sanji clumsily got into bed with the covers half over him, still exposing his bare chest. Zoro start moving over towards him when he turned off the lamp. Sanji scowled and turned over on to his side.

He felt a weight hit the bed and Zoro climb in next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sanji shouted as Zoro wrapped his arms around he blond.

"Getting comfortable." Zoro replies.

Asshole. Sanji thought

He'd stripped down to just his boxers and could feel Zoros bare chest pressing against his back. Breath tingling the back of his neck.

Shit.

Sanji thought as he felt the familiar bulge grow in his pants.

I wish I could see what he looks like right now. Sanji thought.

Zoros thumb lightly rubbed back and forth against Sanjis arm, it was relaxing and the cook hated that he was enjoying it so much, how easily he let himself be taken away by the idiot marimo.

"You better fucking behave if you're staying in my bed." Sanji mumbled, pouting to himself.

Zoro let out a small laugh.

Sanji smiled to himself.

And before he knew it they were both fast asleep. He oddly managed to sleep easily,even with the loud snoring echoing behind him. It felt so normal, so natural, like they'd done this together a thousand times before.


	4. Chapter 4

*Ive been writing a lot more for this recently, it's been very therapeutic, hope you're all enjoying the story!* 

Sanji woke up, his head feeling nauseous and heavy. The light breaking through his curtains, making his eyes feel sore. He squinted, brushed his fringe out of his eyes and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, recalling the memories of the night before.

Fuck...Zoro came over. He rolled over to find himself alone in his bed.

Typical... His phone dinged, he stretched over.

-Sorry I left, I had somethings to sort out.

I'll pick you up at 7 tonight.

Wear those jeans you wore the other day, your thighs looked good in them.

Z -

Sanji smiled. Smitten with the thoughts of their date. He laid in bed longer than usual since it was Saturday. He got up and walked to the bathroom. Double taking at the sight of himself in the mirror.

That bastard, look at the mess he's made of his damn neck and shoulder. They were practically purple from where Zoro had been sucking. In the moment though, it was utter ecstasy. Sanji cleared his mind of those thoughts, and started making breakfast. Luffy was bound to break into his room any moment shouting that he could smell meat.

For the rest of the day Sanji didn't know what to do with himself, he got ready super early. Sat around his room feeling anxious and filled with butterflies in his stomach.

He couldn't stop smiling at the thought of last night. How Zoro looked when he held him at the club, how his lips felt...

He kept doing all the smallest tiny jobs to make the day pass quicker, filling his head with what's and whys of how the events last night had come to happen. How a man he thought would rather die than touch Sanji let alone climb into bed with him.

Previously to last night they would fight physically and verbally all the time non stop. From the slightest thing of looking at the other wrong would end up with Sanji kicking Zoro round the head, only to have Zoro match his strength, to then bumping into each other accidentally and verbally abusing each other to the point of Nami screaming at them to shut it. This would end up Nami hitting both of them out of frustration with a very cartoon bump on his head. For such a delicate lady, she is very strong Sanji would often think. Though his eyes were usually preoccupied with Nami's body and would quickly forget about Zoro. It was very rare to be in each other's company without confrontation but there was usually a third of fourth person to keep the peace.

As the day slowly, painfully slowly, moved along he got more and more anxious, he messaged Ace to come over, trying to act as nonchalant as possible to not raise too many questions. It's not that he didn't think his friends wouldn't approve of his date with a man, it's just that this specific man was Zoro. He also had no idea how to act or feel, and just over all felt like a ball of panic was busting inside of him.

Ace arrived at Sanji's dorm around 4, he blond opened the door to a very smiley, messy haired Ace.

'Get some last night did yah.' Sanji smirked as he dried the dishes, leaning against he kitchen counter, trying to come across as calm as possible.

Ace stroke into the room in his open shirt, board shorts and big biker boots, he sat on one on the kitchen counter, which made Sanji flinch.

'What's biting yah curly?' Ace said as he leant forward.

Sanji froze, he gulped and started putting away the dishes.

'Don't know what you mean.' Sanji said

'Well for starters I can cut how tense you are with a knife, I don't think I've ever seen your place look this damn tidy before. So you've obviously got yourself stressed about something.'

Shit.

Okay. Sanji thought. I don't have to tell the entire truth.

'I have a date tonight.' Sanji said as he put the last of he cutlery away.

Ace raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'Soooo...what does that matter. This is coming from the guy who gets almost as many dates as me, and I get alot.' He smiled his cheeky smile looking very proud of himself.

Sanji rolled his eyes.

'You've never been nervous about a date before. What's changed?' Ace said as he opened a cupboard door and started stealing Sanji's cereal and eating it out of the bag. The blond scowled in disgust.

'That's so unhygienic, keep the box, I don't want to be near it after I know what you've been up to.' Ace smirked with a mouth full of cereal.

Sanji sighed and put both hands on the counter with his head hanging.

'I don't know why I'm so nervous. But I have smoked more than usual today, I think I'm on maybe my fourth box already.'

Ace belted out a loud laugh that could only rival Franky's.

'So whose the guy.' Ace asked.

Sanji's head whipped round.

'H-h-how did you know it was a guy?' Sanji's eyes were wide and his face turned a bright shade of pink.

Ace laughed again.

'I didn't but now I do.'

'You manipulative fucker.' Sanji screamed.

'Oooooh I'm wounded.' Ace grabbed his chest dramatically.

'Fuck you.' Sanji said as he shoved Ace in the shoulder.

Ace grabbed another handful of cereal before he jumped off the counter, box still in hand.

'So why you so nervous about it.'

'You know if you want food you can just ask and I'll whip something up.' Sanji said.

'Yeaaaah but I sorta feel bad always making you cook for me.'

'But you feel less bad stealing my food?'

Ace shrugged and perched on the arm of the sofa.

Sanji sighed again. There was a long silence as Ace waited for his reply.

'It's Zoro.'

Sanji suddenly felt worry and panic build in his chest and nervous about looking his friend in the eye.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Ace smiling gently at him.

'About time.'

'The hell is that suppose to mean.' Sanji's mind went blank for a moment.

'I saw you two wander off last night, and I knew Zoro had a thing for you, not that he told me directly but he's not exactly hard to read. Plus I didn't know how you'd take that information if he ever did anything about it. Apparently well considering he stayed the night.' Ace wiggled his eyebrows.

'Fuck you pervert!' Sanji shouted as he shoved Ace. 'Nothing happened.'

'Riiight.' Ace said disbelievingly.

There was a short silence between where Sanji needed this conversation to go next.

'I understand why you're worried, my first date with a guy I was so nervous, my hands were sweating like crazy, but then we fucked in his car.' Ace laughed

'That was too much information.' Sanji said with his head in his hands. 'Does he date a lot of guys usually?'

'Exclusively guys, bar the few girls he slept with before he figured out he was gay, but he's also never really been the relationship type.'

'Wow...' Sanji blushed, hoping he might be the exception for the relationship part...no no no too soon to be thinking about that. Sanji made his way towards the window and lit up a cigarette. He inhaled deeply before letting the stream of smoke escape through the window.

'The fuck do I wear for my date then.' Sanji said, running a hand through his long fringe. Ace grinned.

'Dude if it goes well you'll end up with no clothes on, I wouldn't worry about what you're wearing.'

Sanji threw a pillow at Ace's head which he ducked to avoid.

'Stop being so crude you bastard!' Sanji launched a larger cushion at Ace.

'Make sure to use protection you guys.' Ace shouted as he ran out the door with two boxes of biscuits from Sanji's cupboard.

'Fuck you Ace!'

'Love you too.' Sanji heard from Ace running down the stairs. He smiled to himself and closed the door to his room. Idiot.

Sanji stood at the doorway to the empty flat and pulled out his phone and messaged Ace.

-Assuming it goes without saying that you keep your mouth shut about what we just talked about-

A few moments later his phone pinged.

-Yes sir!-

Sanji had an hour and a half before his date. Time to get ready I suppose, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

*sorry the chapters are quite short, but for my first fanfic I wanted to keep it this way for now.* 

Sanji had been sat for the past half hour on his couch twiddling his thumbs, twirling pieces of his hair and manically tapping his foot. Should he shave again? No no it's fine. Maybe I should check my tie? Whose he kidding his tie always looks fine...maybe his shirt was creased and needs ironing again...WHY AM I PANICKING...Sanji thought, put his head in his hands. He stood up quickly and walked to his full length mirror, inspecting his hair one last time, checking his beard, he wore navy blazer jacket, white shirt with a light blue tie and matching navy trousers, at Zoro's request.

Was the tie too formal? What if they were going somewhere really casual...

He looked at the time...7:30...half an hour late. Not particularly a good sign...meaning he's probably been stood up or the idiot got lost, he hoped for the latter.

He suddenly heard a knock at the door. Sanji held his breath with wide eyes as he forced his body to move towards the door, his hand wavering at the handle, before there was a second knock. He opened the door to find Zoro dressed in a open necked Black shirt, and dark trousers with smart military style boots. He wore his usual three gold earrings and when Zoro saw Sanji, his eyebrow twitched in approval of what Sanji had chosen to wear. A smile flicked on Zoro's lips, which made a knot in Sanji's stomach tighten.

'Looking good as usually shitty cook.'

'If that was suppose to be a compliment, it was pretty half assed moss head.'

Even though they were throwing their usual insults at each other, this time it was somewhat endearing.

'You're half an hour late.' Sanji frowned.

'Yeah, you must have moved rooms from the last time I was here.'

Sanji cussed under his breath. Dammit...Zoro looked good...like really good, he cleaned up nice for sure.

'I haven't moved marimo, you're just shitty with directions.'

'Well I was a little distracted last night, hard to remember my way when my mind was else where.' Zoro said, as he looked Sanji up and down a third or fourth time.

'Pervert.' Sanji said in frustration, trying to not show how much he'd been looking forward to tonight. 'I'll just grab my wallet then I'm ready to leave.' Zoro leant against the door frame on his arm, his muscles showing visibly through his shirt, rippling as he moved which made Sanji's cheeks flush. He walked inside and got his wallet off the counter and made sure his phone was in his jacket pocket, lighter, cigarettes, check.

'Right I'm ready.' He tried to hide more of his face under his fringe to hide the ever present blush. Zoro noticed and his smile grew.

Zoro leaned towards Sanji as he walked out of the door, he felt the green haired mans breath on his neck as he closed the door behind Sanji. Shivers ran up his body and he put his hands in his pockets

'Where are we going?' Sanji said as he started walking down the stairs.

'It's bar not far from here, thought we could grab some food and a few drinks.'

'Not that doesn't sound great but I'm not sure I trust myself and alcohol around you just yet.' Considering how easily he had fallen under Zoro's touch and given into his many fantasies. He didn't want this to just be about sex. He did actually admire Zoro as a person and wanted to get to know him more.

'Then I'll buy you a coke curly brow princess.'

'DONT CALL ME THAT TOU BASTARD.' Sanji growled.

Zoro smirked at the rise he managed to get out of the cook.

Sanji though frustrated, didn't think he'd seen Zoro smile very much, if at all before tonight.

It made butterflies flutter in his stomach at the thought.

They were walking down the main street with the closed shops towards the restaurants, clubs and bars, if they made a left here then Marine would be a 5minute walk.

They walked together in comfortable silence, Zoro occasionally guiding Sanji by the small of his back when they got to the crowded areas. They did end up having to look up the area of the bar on their phones since Zoro had already gotten them lost. Twice.

'It was here last time.' Zoro rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

'No it wasn't stupid marimo, it's around the other corner.' Sanji tugged the taller mans shirt to gesture the direction they needed to go in.

Eventually they arrived after the slight...half an hour detour. Though Sanji didn't really mind and Zoro didn't seem too phased though very slightly embarrassed.

The bar was crowded and busy, but they managed to find a table in the corner near the window. The waitress came over to their table and took their order, Sanji lightly flirted with the her, complimenting her looks and making small talk. Zoro felt a sting of jealously but let it pass. It wasn't out of the ordinary that he would spot the cook acting like this. But even though it was his usually behaviour, Zoro could feel Sanji holding back from his flirtatious behaviour that would usually cause love hearts to pop out of his eyes at everything with breasts. The waitress left after Sanji kissed her hand goodbye.

'So...' Sanji hesitated. Zoro had his arms crossed and was staring intently at the blond man.

'Not nervous are we cook.'

'Absolutely not!' Sanji raised his voice, completely forgetting there were other people around him.

The waitress came back with their drinks, she settled a large beer in front of Zoro and a glass of red wine in front of Sanji. He thanked the waitress and gave her a goofy love struck smile. He removed his jacket to hang over the back of his chair and Zoro admired his toned form, his shoulders and chest looked incredible in that white shirt...

The initial moments of them being sat together in the bar were awkward at first. Usually silences between them ended up in arguments or Zoro storming off. But quickly the conversation started and Zoro listened intently to Sanji gush about cooking and his dreams of being a master chef, owning his own restaurant, creating work famous dishes and quality critiques wouldn't be able to fault. He spoke of his adoptive father Zeff and how he's been cooking as long as he could remember.

Zoro didn't say nearly as much about himself but Sanji hung on every word. Watched his every moment, trying to figure him out and what makes him tick. Zoro spoke about training professionally as a kendo champion and how he'd grown up in Japan, trained by his uncle Dracule. He wasn't really his uncle but he'd basically raised him. He spoke of his swordsmanship skills, about how he meditates, the self control and endurance he goes through, and teaches martial arts as a side job to earn money.

Zoro teased Sanji further about his eyebrow and how he always dresses in a suit. Sanji retaliated with moss and grass related comments and his inability to know directions even if something was 5 foot in front of him. They fit together perfectly, both physically in strength, personality and each made up for what the other lacked. The conversation was never short. They drank and ate, made each other laugh, and without even realising it Zoro's finger was slowly tracing small circles on the back of Sanji's hand which was now on the table stretched out in Zoro's direction. Sanji suddenly felt embarrassed and the tops of his ears went pink. The blond looked so cute when he gets embarrassed and it seems that the swordsman can make him nervous quite easily, much to his enjoyment. He kept

Zoro had drank twice as much as Sanji and barely felt a thing, while the cook was very much on his way to being quite drunk.

Now that Sanji felt more confident, since he was a bit drunk. to ask questions he'd been meaning to ask. He thought fuck it, why not.

'So when did you start to like me.' Zoro raised his eyebrows, his face looked slightly more serious now, but as if he'd been expecting this question. 'I mean obviously I had no idea. We spend every day shouting at each other and fighting.'

The swordsman thought over his next words carefully and removed his hand from the top of Sanji's.

'The day I saw you.' He said bluntly.

Sanji looked up into the dark eyes before him.

'I mean I had no idea how annoying you'd turn out to be.' Zoro smirked.

'Way to ruin the moment mosshead.' Sanji said grumpily.

'You were handsome, and I felt immediately drawn to you. But I enjoyed every fight, every argument, it was fun, you pushed me everyday in a way no one else has, it made me want to train harder, your strong kicks where my motivation. And my kendo skills and focus has improved. My sensei has noticed my increase in ability.'

Sanji had no idea what to say. The man who he argued with everyday, was telling him...that he was his motivation to do better.

He couldn't lie to himself when he thought, I do look forward to every sparing match with Zoro, every time we argue and one up each other. Sanji suddenly smiled, which turned into laughter.

'What's so funny shitty love cook?' Zoro said.

'Just that I've felt pretty much the same.' Zoro lend his elbows on the table and leant forward closer to Sanji.

'Everything you just said now, I enjoyed our arguments, in fact I would occasionally look forward to them. Which...when thinking about it is an odd think to want to do with someone.'

There was an uncomfortable pause.

'So where do we go from here.' Zoro said.

Sanji was taken aback by the direct question. He waited a moment to reply.

'Take me out again and I'll think about it.' He said over the top of his 5th glass of wine and winked at Zoro.

The green haired man got shiver up his spin at the cooks response. He smiled and almost had to bite his lip from how much he enjoyed the idea of taking Sanji out again.

It was about 1 in the morning by the time they left the pub and started walking back.

As they began to walk, Sanji shrugged his jacked back on to then have Zoro offer his hand. He smiled down at the slightly shorter blond male. Sanji reluctantly took it, hating how embarrassed he felt, because now they looked like a couple. But...it didn't feel weird, even though only a few days ago they were at each other's throats solely as rivals.

Zoro walked Sanji back to his dorm in comfortable silence again. Enjoying each other's company more than anything. Sanji kept nervously playing with parts of his fringe. Zoro loved seeing this side to Sanji. This was still the hard working, incredibly flexible, annoying shitty cook, but now he was the nervous, easy to embarrass idiot he gets to take out on another date. I mean, Sanji himself had suggested it which had to show he enjoyed their date. He had kept his distance for the most part as not to make him uncomfortable or push things too quickly, even though they've already slept in the same bed. He wanted to kiss him so badly, he almost did when he offered his hand to the cook earlier.

Sanji's free hand was getting restless. During their date he only had one cigarette, as he knew Zoro hated it when he smoked and didn't want to keep popping outside and come across as rude. His lips felt like something was missing when he didn't have one. And the lack of smoking meant his nerves were not calm in the slightest. They were almost at Sanji's apartment building

'Oie curly.'

Sanji gave a disapproving side eye glance to Zoro.

'What-'

He was interrupted by Zoro's strong calloused hand gentle tilting his chin towards the swords man. Zoro gently pressed his lips to Sanji's. How light the kiss was and how fleeting it was sent the cooks brain into a haze. His heart was beating to fast it felt like it'd burst. He tried to speak when Zoro pulled away but no words actually formed. The swordsman smiled at his affect on the cook.

'Seems as though I can't control myself around you dartboard.'

'F-fuck you marimo.' Sanji stuttered his hand was cupped around the back of Zoro's head, grasping his hair slightly.

'Seems as though you can't control yourself either.' Zoro said, leaning in towards the cook once more. Sanji inhaled deeply before Zoro had him pressed against the wall. Their lips just a hairs width apart, Zoro's was already breathing heavily, as though he was trying to control and restrain himself. His thigh was in between Sanji's long muscular legs. He could feel the bulge from the cooks tailored trousers pressed against his hip. Sanji's teeth nipped at Zoro's lower lip. He could definitely get used to Sanji teasing him like that. The marimo flash a glimpse of teeth before he closed the final gap between their lips. Hands explored the cooks body. Feeling the muscles contract under his touch. His arms, his back, his stomach, god his thighs...

Their kiss lasted what felt like mere moments, Sanji was the first to pull away, Zoro tried it to pout and scowl at this, but it was very hard not to.

Sanji studied the taller mans face for a moment. His hands on either side of his face. He pressed a small simple kiss on Zoro's lips.

'...um...' Sanji mumbled.

'Yes in answer to your question.'

Sanji looked surprised.

'You were going to ask if I wanted to come upstairs.' Zoro said.

The cook smiled at for forward and eager Zoro was being.

'Bastard. And what if I said anything other than that, or even if I asked you to leave.'

'I'd have come up with you anyway.'

Sanji laughed. They detangled their bodies reluctantly and went to Sanji's room.


End file.
